Investigation of the intermediary steps in a metabolic pathway of mevalonate metabolism not leading to sterol biosynthesis that was discovered in the P.I.'s laboratory. Development of specific inhibitors of cholesterol biosynthesis directed against prenyl transferase and squalene synthetase. Study of squalene synthetase solubilized from liver microsomes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mechanism of induction of 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-CoA reductase in human leukocytes. A.M. Fogelman, J. Seager, P. Edwards and G. Popjak. J. Biol. Chem. 252, 644 (1977). Regulation of 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl CoA by endogenously synthesized cholesterol. P. Edwards, G. Popjak, A.M. Fogelman and J. Edmond. J. Biol. Chem. (1977), in press.